User talk:Underscorre/Archive 7
Question About Deleted Story Please Tell me HOW I DID NOT MEET THE STANDARDS! --TheDevilArives 14:26, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry I just signed up because I wanted to post a story and it was deleted immediately, so I read the "Quality Standards", modified my story, re-posted it and it was deleted - again ! I don't understand, what did I do wrong ? (It was called "Forever Looking At You") -- OwinoPB (talk) 21:02, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sucessful Tutorial! Thanks Tom! Now My talk page is squeaky clean! Someone else gave me a tutorial on the same subject but it was just too confusing for me to understand. I think archiving works best on my computer rather than my tablet. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 21:31, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 21:31, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Glad" message Thank you! I'm editing a couple of stories that have grammatical errors right now. The "Random Pasta" button is helpful in finding stories in need of help. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Writer Interview Suggestion I'm not sure if you are taking suggestions for writers to interview, but I would love to see WriterJosh interviewed. Despite having a story spotlighted and numerous Potm nominations (I think one of his story has won too) a lot of his stories haven't got the attention they deserve. If he isn't available, Humboldt seems like the obvious second choice. MrDupin (talk) 10:33, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Whoops, sorry about that. I genuinely thought that it would take longer to start discussing about the interview (between the last two interviews, about 4 months passed). Apologies. MrDupin (talk) 10:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I think I'll have some time to do it. But unfortunately my finals start at the 15th of June and they end at the start of July, so my schedule will be a bit tight. Is it possible to conduct the interview via emails? If yes, it would help a lot and I would be able to do the interview at a more relaxing pace. MrDupin (talk) 19:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, when should I contact him? Should I wait for 2-3 weeks, or something? Also, just to be on the safe side, I think it would be better to have some other people in mind for the interviewer job. I'm pretty sure that my schedule won't be that pressing, but you never know. MrDupin (talk) 20:21, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::OK. If I have any questions, I will let you know. Thanks for giving me this opportunity. It is much appreciated. MrDupin (talk) 21:09, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Please Review Hey, can you please review this thread? It's a micro-pasta, that shouldn't take that long to read. I'm pretty sure all the grammar and punctuation are correct (I ran over it multiple times). Thanks, it would help a lot. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 14:06, May 4, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :That's Fine. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 15:46, May 4, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords ::It's Fine, It was reviewed. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 17:08, May 4, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Fixed I fixed any mistakes I could find. Thanks. You can protect it again if that's needed. MrDupin (talk) 16:36, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Archiving Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks USER~TALK~EDITS 18:08, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Caught An Error I noticed on a message of yours that you added a broken link here. I understand that these messages are often personal macros that are saved (instead of typing it out each time) so, I thought I would bring it to your attention. It was regarding blacklisted subjects and here's the page you're looking for: Spinoffs/Blacklisted Subjects. USER~TALK~EDITS 20:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Blog thanks for deleting it for me its just that im having a hard time doing these type of stuff so thanks for helping me AnaVamp (talk) 18:27, May 5, 2015 (UTC)AnaVamp SoPretentious' Admin Application As I said on his/her application, I think it would be good if SoPretentious got Forum Moderator rights. He mentioned that he wants the rights to close threads on the forum, something that is very useful and would certainly help out a lot. Just a suggestion. MrDupin (talk) 12:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :In my opinion, the forum moderator rights aren't that big of a responsibility. If I remember correctly, there are about 3-4 moderators (including me), but the rights are rarely used. I don't think it's that important, seeing that he's already got rollback rights. :By the way, I love how you changed your 'aka' to Bronyscorre. MrDupin (talk) 15:09, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deletion Thank you for notifying me about the deletion of my mircropasta. I was not aware that there was already something similar. I hope you at least enjoyed reading it Queen eden (talk) 15:02, May 6, 2015 (UTC)Your damn Queen Eden Theank you very much for your feedback. it was my first entry on this site, I don't normally do horror, so I picked an old prompt of mine and elaborated. If there is any way I can get the original back so I can put it on my Wattpad (I'm starting an anthology of short horror stories I've written), that would be amazing. Also, if you wanted to check that out, here's a link. http://www.wattpad.com/user/QueenEdenWinchester Good day to you, sir. Queen eden (talk) 15:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC)Bow before your Queen, Damnit. Re PoTM nomination Thank you so much, buddy! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:43, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Comments I don't understand how Wikia works. I've never understood how Wikia works. I've been warned for voicing my opinion. And when I click a bunch of random buttons, it brings me to you. And it tells me on your page that I'm awesome. Thank you for that but could you please explain to me what all that's about? :) ChanelleGDC (talk) 15:01, May 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: "Inflammatory Comments Okay, so Mr. Tom. I just wanted to know what other comments that were made by me that you guys found unsavory, like I said, I don't post anything with ill intent. I want to know so I know what kind of opinions I shouldn't voice here on this wikia. :) ChanelleGDC (talk) 16:10, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Contest Recently I made a blog post about random topics, to test how authors can combine humor and creepy-ness together in an awesome way. However, I'm not sure if this is allowed (I didn't intentionally mean to create troll or spam pages, just give writers a difficult topic to write about), and Banningk1979 told me I should ask you. Is it ok to do this? You can delete if it goes against the rules. Thanks. R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 22:32, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Roleplaying Hi, Tom, what exactly is roleplaying? You edited my talk page, saying that I was roleplaying. I couldn't find a description of it in the site rules. I just want to know what roleplaying is so I don't do it again.Davidkippy (talk) 03:31, May 8, 2015 (UTC) if i am trying to earn badges and it says edit I saw your message Tom and I was only trying to help and I am trying to earn badges which says to edit stuff I am wondering what the heck is all how am I suppose to earn badges if I cant do what is required Contest Approval Hey UnderScorre! I would like approval for a contest I would like to host, called "CrazyWords' 2015 Fairy Tale Contest". As the title states I would give them a fairy tale to darken. I think it's a fun idea, and an original one. The rules are; 1. No spinoffs and/or blacklisted subjects. 2. Must finish in the time frame, which is 48 hours, or two days. Time will start when I give you a subject. Time zone is central. 3. Time will not be bent. 4. Stories must be posted on site. 5. If time runs out and your story isn't posted, too bad. Your disqualified. 6. I will supply a link to any fairy tales that I choose. 7. You will be judged on three categories: 7a. Plot 7b. English (Grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) 7c. Creativity 8. There will be finals. 9. To enter, post "I'm In" in the comments. 10. There is no word limit. So, may I get started? Thanks! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 13:16, May 8, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Thanks! I'm on mobile, too. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 13:26, May 8, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords ::Ok, how about three days? One to read, one to generate, one to write? I've alredy cut the finals, too. Thanks! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 20:07, May 8, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords alright So I shouldn't try to earn badges anymore alright Points gaming I think I did do it legitimately because I just correct gramer on one of my favorite writers she said run away in cower or hide under the cowers I knew what she meant so I edit it to covers I thought I was being helpful is all I didn't read all the rules so sorry about getting angry with you I just like helping out when I can and I enjoy this site and what it stands for plus it is one of the sites I can actually go on and enjoy in school because it isn't blocked either have a marvelous day man No worries Hey, I understand your reasoning, so no need to worry. The automatic nomination next month is a fair trade off, so it's all good. Thanks for the heads-up, Banningk1979 (talk) 19:48, May 8, 2015 (UTC) New Rules For The Fairy Tales Contest Deal! So here's the new rules; 1. No spinoffs and/or blacklisted subjects. 2. Must finish in the time frame, which is one week. Time will start when I give you a subject. Time zone is central. 3. Time will not be bent. 4. Stories must be posted on site. 5. If time runs out and your story isn't posted, too bad. Your disqualified. 6. I will supply a link to any fairy tales that I choose. 7. You will be judged on three categories: 7a. Plot 7b. English (Grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) 7c. Creativity 9. To enter, post "I'm In" in the comments. Am I good to go? Thanks "BronyScorre" bursts out laughing I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 16:06, May 9, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Allo Tom! Hey Tom! Can you please look at this thing that I made? I actually made it as a new logo and the site, and I want you admins to see it first. I have messegaed Jay, Empy, and Cleric, and I'm just waiting for their replies. So, what do you think? Does it look good enough to replace the old logo? RuckusQuantum 20:00, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Removing Delete Tag This user keeps removing the delete tag I put on his story. Proof. MrDupin (talk) 11:57, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your Signature I changed it, its now this: SoPretentious (Talk · 22:03, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Review Can you check out a thread on the WW called "Unlocked Doors?" It was written by me and I'd like to ask you if it meets up to QS, as it was deleted for lack of content/little plot. Also, can you suggest/recommend elements in the comments section? I hate seeing a story of mine deleted and I'm determined to get it back on here. Really sorry for pestering you. Thanks, R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 22:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Pondering I was thinking about something, and I know you're knowledgeable of the wiki, so... When I go to the category page, there's like 8 stories right there on the top, how do those get there, is it the number of page views? Also, is there any way to view the stats for page views other than the ones that aren't on "pages without links"? I'm curious as to just how popular the most visited pages are. Thanks. :Thanks. SoPretentiousTalk · 23:51, May 10, 2015 (UTC) A Haunting Most Mario Would you unlock this page? ↑ I want to edit at least the quotes, as none of them/nearly none of them are properly punctuated. If that's ok with you, then it probably should get locked again afterwards, a page like that probably gets too many edits. SoPretentiousTalk · 07:16, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page Editing Zog edited his talk page via an alt account. He erased the sockpuppet message. Thought I should let you know. Here. MrDupin (talk) 16:21, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :I have to admit, I was a bit disappointed in Zog's actions. I have read most of his stories and I could see that he was improving as a writer. I'm sure someone would have nominated his stories for POTM given time. A shame, really. MrDupin (talk) 16:44, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta Recommendation Hey, I'm bored. Seeing you've been on this wiki for a long time, do you have any good stories you could recommend, that aren't already on my page? I'm looking for some ones that are pretty good in the creepiness factor. Thanks. Tin77 (talk) 20:15, May 11, 2015 (UTC) User Page hi I like your page Wikis i need alot more people thats why i wanted to join our pages. two story pages toghther wood be good. but yeah your right, i dont have a chance. i didnt see your message what did you say? sorry i didnt refresh it. i would like to question why my story was not accepted um please help me understand what i did wrong i understand your decision to delete my creepypasta but i tried my best and i would really like to know why you deleted it so i could know how to try harder next time. TheUnknownPokemon (talk) 16:35, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Review Request On Sequel Chapter to The Last Day of October I really would like very much a review on this story since I'm hoping to get it on the main wiki so I can start on the next chapter > The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:45, May 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Well. I guess I can ask Whitix then. Thanks anyway. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 16:17, May 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Source Mode Thanks, source mode finally worked after a couple tries. Tin77 (talk) 22:22, May 13, 2015 (UTC) re: Yes but what's the point? Nobody can use it. Rose Rico Taco Nacho Quesadila Mendila Jhones (talk) 23:53, May 13, 2015 (UTC) catagorie I'm hoping there's an s in the title. I didn't mean to violate, and I don't mean to contest, just wanting to know how I'd be able to correct a mislabled catagory, since death is more a being than a devil/demon. It seemed a bit much to mark it for review. If that's not sumin I am able to do, then I know now better. thanks AzChe (talk) 07:53, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate Page Deletion Thanks for handling it. I was a bit embarrassed about that XD I figured that it had been moved and I hit submit my edit at the same time. I'll go let Empyreal know that you took care of it. Doom Vroom (talk) 08:00, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Outlast is it okay for me to make a series about the P.O.V of outlast Characters? TheGamingBeast (talk) 11:30, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine (I think) I've prommised everyone I would stop. Plus, I'm scared of knives, so I could never do anything too bad to myself, so I guess I'm fine sort of :3 --Legend of Cynder Rush, dawn of the candy dragon (talk) 16:26, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Couple things Thanks for answering my question about the template. Aprecciate it. + I apologize for blanking that msg, while this may sound like bs I was totally unaware of what I was doing. Coroptmeh (talk) 19:51, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Pasta of the Month I checked the Potm nominations today, and saw that Autopilot, one of the best stories on the wiki, was removed. Why is this? Is the story to popular to nominate? Tin77 (talk) 20:21, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Confusion Good Afternoon, Good Sir I wanted to thank you for assisting me with the issue a few weeks ago, and I currently have a question to ask you as I am somewhat lost at this point in time. I have just posted a story on the wiki, but I can seem to remember if there is somewhere specific I need to put it so it can be approved for reading or whatnot. I apologize ahead of time, but any assistance you can give to someone such as myself, would be greatly appreciated. The name is Nightmares and Dreamscapes. Please get back to me at your earliest convenience, as I would rather not get into a heap of trouble for something. With respect, --Ryuzaki931 (talk) 21:01, May 14, 2015 (UTC) For Lord's Sake... Please, delete my two pastas: Untold and Scenarios. I don't think they still deserve my attention, because when I reread them, they were bad. RuckusQuantum 21:58, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Done, remember that you can always take them to the WW for help. (Message me if you want a copy of the story.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:08, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Oi! Wotcher! 'Ow're yer going? Right. Just wanted ta drop a line and let you know I posted me bleedin' entry in CrazyWords' Fairy Tale Challenge: Nightingale. As always, I'd love to hear what you think, mate. Sandshoe. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:45, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Issue with my story I was making a story. I was just about to publish it and this message popped up. "This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Illegal Chars". I don't know what that's talking about because my story was just fine and I don't think it was harmful at all. What is thie message and how do I publish my story. BrianBerta (talk) 22:16, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok, got it. Thank you. I got it up now. BrianBerta (talk) 22:28, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Commenting Policy I noticed on this page, Creepypasta Wiki:Commenting Policy, it says to contact an admin through chat if you see spam. Since the chat shutdown is seemingly permanent, would you remove that section? Or change it to say, "contact an admin on their talk page." SoPretentiousTalk· 09:21, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Question Regarding the Collab Project Since nobody seems really active on the collaborative project anymore, I figured I'd get an admin's opinion first. Is it okay if I contribute another piece to the project? I only ask because my first story was about twice as long as most of the others. Thanks! Whitix (talk) 17:06, May 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: PoTM Well, that explains it then. It is pretty disgraceful, to be honest. Although I feel bad that the votes on your pasta have been reset. It's a shame, really. Anyway, thanks for letting me know. MrDupin (talk) 18:56, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :May I suggest something? In the nominations page there is no mention of sockpuppetry and vote-begging on other sites. I think that if people knew how severe punishment was, they would think twice before breaking the rules. Is this idea possible? MrDupin (talk) 19:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Story Is something wrong with my story? GrantGrantdomo (talk) 19:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, right... so if my story isn't good enough for your wiki, you'll refuse it? GrantGrantdomo (talk) 03:16, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Do the categories on the page mean my story is of good enough quality to be on the wiki? GrantGrantdomo (talk) :::The Contents that make it simpler to find a place in my story GrantGrantdomo (talk) 18:51, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. How long does the process of trying to tell if my story is good or not take? GrantGrantdomo (talk) 19:42, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks for your help! GrantGrantdomo (talk) 20:56, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Uh, I just looked at the blogs for the first time in a good long while and... Holy shit! Whoa. How did we end up competing against each other? Not fair, you nominate me and then your pasta gets nominated? Too weird. Wow. And this whole scandal. Too much, man. Too much. Anyway. I hope you're doing and feeling well and good luck! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:37, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. I appreciate the formatting revision on my poem, Eyes of Darkness. I'll do better next time and learn how to format my poems better. Again thanks. A-3 Loki (talk) 16:42, May 17, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter Hey, Just finished my lastest Tobit chapter, Tobit: Theory of Two and would love some reviews! Banningk1979 (talk) 22:57, May 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Reupload Um...when exactly did I reupload a deleted pasta?DarthWeezer1994 (talk) 07:40, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm....i uploaded it once when was this deleted?DarthWeezer1994 (talk) 07:49, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh. What made you think it was unfinished?DarthWeezer1994 (talk) 07:56, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Ok...apart from it being only halfway done...did u like what you read so far? Or did you think it was shit terrible? Oh, believe me im aware its generic. I dont have an original thought in my head, although the consequences of this girl's deal are pretty horrific. Can i finish it at least? Submit to deletion appeal? Can i take the part 1 out of it? Because i have to put its original title in the appeal. But i dont want it to be a series anymore...DarthWeezer1994 (talk) 08:21, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Contest A few days ago, I posted a cobtest in the blogs and it got deleted. Emp messaged me and he said that you need peermission now. How do I get permission though? I messaged him and I didn't get anything back. How do I know whether my request has been approved or denied? Are you supposed to message me saying "Yes" or "No"? BrianBerta (talk) 20:01, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Writing First Creepypasta Hi underscore,thanks for the welcome.I am starting to write my first creepypasta.Do you have any advice?Also,how do you register a story or vote for pasta of the month? not to seem like a douche here, (I'm trying to be helpful, in my own way) but you need four tildes (~), not four grave accents (`) to sign your posts. I hope that helps. AlixeTiir (talk) 05:54, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Is this pasta allowed here? I was googling my own name for some egosurfing or whatever the cool kids are calling that now, and I found my old pasta titled Death and the Silver Prison, which now has a slightly different name. Anyways, I was wondering if it's even still allowed on this wiki, ever since the trollpasta ban. I did, after all, only write the silver prison as a joke. AlixeTiir (talk) 05:48, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, the harddrive tha pasta was originally saved on is close to dead, so a copy of the story would be much obliged. If you're busy, though, I'm sure I can pull the story from the edit history for the page. AlixeTiir (talk) 08:12, May 19, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind, it was already on the trollpasta wiki before I even mentioned it. AlixeTiir (talk) 08:36, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Hey Tom, can you please tell me the exact problem with my pasta? RuckusQuantum 06:47, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Here, I'm still alive, struggling with my writer's block. Don't worry, I'll overcome this; maybe I should not write long pastas next time. : About the plot, the case is unsolved and closed on 2003, so that's why he investigates it. The secret is (Don't tell this anyone) he's the on who escaped from him. His desire to investigate the scene is because of that. Let me reread and fix some grammar errors. :RuckusQuantum 07:03, May 19, 2015 (UTC) There's a review on my Voodoo story and apparently, it's not in proper quality... I don't know what to do to improve it, please help me out? Voodoo Song (talk) 09:30, May 19, 2015 (UTC)Voodoo_Song There's a Sentence That Doesn't Make Sense on a Protected Pasta May I get you to make a change on Tulpa or unlock the page? I'll quote a sentence which needs to be changed, "months in, two impressively men grabbed and restrained me, and someone in a lab coat jabbed a hypodermic needle into me." :Also, "thoughtform" is two words. That's in there twice. ::Good work, thanks. SoPretentiousTalk· 10:18, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Message on Spinpasta I'll get right to it, I'm sorry. I just got promoted on another wiki, so... Anyways. I'll get right to judging. Thanks! Da Dancing Mudkipper Says: So you think you can dance!? (CrazyWords) 22:44, May 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords There's Another Protected Pasta... I would like to change "everytime" to every time. The pasta is locked though, it's this one Shifting. Everytime is in the paragraph that starts with, "My family thinks it's a sever case of Amnesia..." in the sixth sentence. I'll change it if you don't want to. *:Also, Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story (paragraph start) "Where's your weapon?" I asked. I covered the reciever. ←should be receiver. *:Forcing Sleep(paragraph start) I was finally on the verge of falling asleep. With my eyes closed, I felt distant. I could percieve ←should be perceive. SoPretentiousTalk· 03:23, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:29, May 21, 2015 (UTC) wolffoxbbat's introduction hi, I've been reading creepypastas for a long time, my girlfriend originally told me about this website, now it's a part of my life... kinda... anyway, I've experienced multiple strange things in my life, one of them being constant nightmares, no, seriously, I used to be terrified of not just the dark (I still am), but NIGHT ITSELF (I got a new bed though, the endless torture that I would go through every night finally ended)! It couldn't keep itself holstered forever though, as recently I've been suffering from nightmares, but not too commonly... also, I regret making the page "It's just a halluction" as I can't think of a pasta for it, it will mostly be true though, as most of my life has been like a creepypasta, also I would often see a strange figure, if you've read the Deviantart comics made by the user JenL (the ones about the crash bandicoot characters) then you'll probably have heard on the character, N.Igma, he's basically the easiest way to describe what I would see, although I think I've seen the grim reaper... THREE TIMES, no joke! Anyway, this message is getting a bit too long, and I could go on about the infamous "tails doll curse" for hours, but I'll save your time by not mentioning it, as that takes up quite a lot of my life (by the way, the page I made was supposed to be about it, but I guess I somehow took it down) Wolffoxbat (talk) 13:45, May 21, 2015 (UTC)wolffoxbat Yet another contest proposal I got the idea in my head that I want to do one too. Now, I realize that we are a little contest heavy right now, so I was thinking of proposing the idea to you and the other admins (who I'll be sending this message to as well, just to crowd source the idea) now, and launch the contest itself at the start of June. The idea that I have is a demon/devil themed contest. I would keep it pretty open ended, not assigning anyone specific goals or terms to write within. The only rule would be that the theme of the story would have to be demon centric, the plot and the rest is up to the writer. Other rules, like length of story and such will be added in pending approval. Basically I would open up the first 20 days of June for submissions, and I will read and grade as they come in. The 20th-25th would be the judging, with the winner being announced at the end of June. Now, here is where I would need admin support, beyond just approving the contest. I want to offer prizes, but I don't have a bunch of game codes to give out like Guy did in his contest last year. Basically, the prize ideas I came up with look like this, The winning author gets a choice of either being the automatic spotlighted pasta for the month of July, or an automatic nomination for Pasta of the Month. It would be their choice as to which prize to accept. The contest would be essentially open to anyone, regardless of user rights, accept for me, since I would be the primary judge. I am still thinking of whether or not I want to offer assistant judging positions to anyone else. Either way, this is still very much in the planning phase, and much of it is going to rely on admin support and approval, especially for prize portion. I am mostly looking for feedback and suggestions at this point, as maybe you have a better idea of potential prizes, if you're not keen on the ideas that I came up with. If the idea gets blessed off on, I will write a Staff Blog with the contest rules and guidelines so that people who want to get an early jump on this can. Let me know your thoughts on this. As I said before, it would kick off in June, so that gives us the rest of this month to close out current contests, plus, if you do approve, you can factor that against any other potential contest proposals that may pop up. Thanks for you time and consideration, Banningk1979 (talk) 19:23, May 21, 2015 (UTC) UnderScorre... That "retired" thing was a joke, but I won't be as active anymore. But I can't review like I used to. Can you take over the contest? There's a lot of people who like it... I don't know, I just need someone on there. Can you do it, like you said you would? Thanks! Da Dancing Mudkipper Says: So you think you can dance!? (CrazyWords) 02:19, May 22, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Protected Pasta You know the drill... this is not a test. Because is spelled wrong on Luna Game. It's spelled this becuase. Ridiculous, I know... Ctrl+F will locate it for you. :Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story arguement → argument 05:40, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for the heads-up. 06:17, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :A Tale of the Ragged Mountains harrassing → harassing. 09:00, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Mirror Box jewelery → jewelry 09:14, May 22, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentiousTalk· 05:18, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Two Sentence Comp Entry I just saw this entry: Link. I'm pretty sure I have read the exact same pasta somewhere else, but I can't point my finger on it. I thought maybe you have heard of it too. MrDupin (talk) 13:08, May 22, 2015 (UTC) The Man Who Answers The Door I read this story, I'm thinking it should be deleted. SoPretentiousTalk· 09:57, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Protected Page Can you remove the protection in The Hook? There are a few errors I want to fix. MrDupin (talk) 21:28, May 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey I really apologize for that edit. I knew that it wouldn't make any difference whatsoever, but it bugged me too much. Sorry. MrDupin (talk) 09:46, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, I didn't know editing the sort tag had anything to do with categories. I'll try and be more careful in the future. MrDupin (talk) 09:58, May 24, 2015 (UTC)